


The Promise

by Fantasywriter



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Confessions, Drinking, Feelings, Fluff, Gay, Kissing, Love, M/M, Promptis - Freeform, Stress Relief, alive, change, happiness, inlove, relieved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27557860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasywriter/pseuds/Fantasywriter
Summary: Prompto’s heart quicken as he heard the news Noctis had returned. Oh how he had dreamt of this day. How he had imagined what Noctis would look like; would he look like his twenty year old self or be older?
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

Prompto’s heart quicken as he heard the news Noctis had returned. Oh how he had dreamt of this day. How he had imagined what Noctis would look like; would he look like his twenty year old self or be older? 

Prompto felt sick and his legs began to shake. He was excited, yet the emotions washed over him. Prompto had promise himself, if Noctis ever returned he would tell him his true feelings. How all these years he loved him and still did. 

“This is real? He’s really here Iggy?” Prompto tried holding back a sob. 

“Yes Prompto, we must stay on task after that you are free to finally tell him.” Ignis said briefly.

Prompto inhaled deeply.

“I don’t think I can drive I’m shaking.” His heart pounded loudly in his chest. 

“That’s why we’re on our way to get you now. We’re meeting him in Hammerhead.” Ignis explained. 

***

When Noctis was in the Crystal, he thought about so many memories. Flash backs with the guys, especially with Prompto.  
Prompto was on his mind a lot. How he wished he would’ve told him how he felt. How Prompto had saved him in so many ways. 

Noctis yearn for his best friend in ways he didn’t even understand. 

Prompto took a deep breath to see Noctis in the distance standing there as he watched him step out of the truck. There was so much he wanted to do and say. He wanted to run up and hug him tightly. Yet, he just watched their reunion. His excitement took over he gently tugged at Ignis’ arm showing him. 

“Noct! It’s you! It’s really you!” Prompto’s voice was shaky. It felt like his heart was going to push its way through his chest. He was so happy to see him. He walked closer to Noctis. He felt like he was dreaming. He couldn’t help but, tap the prince’s shoulder , should say King’s shoulder now. He had to make sure this was real. Noctis looked different, still the same though. His jawline had changed not to mention the beard that Prompto liked. He wanted to just run his fingers through that long black locks of Noctis’. 

“No turning back now.” Prompto mentioned watching Noctis walk up the stairs. He wanted to chase after him, tell him. It was selfish, learning he had to sacrifice himself to bring the light. He didn’t want to loose Noctis again. His heart torn into shreds. He felt sick. He had to focus on fighting. 

Once the sun broke free through the sky, there was light. Prompto fell to the ground, he began to sob. He knew Noctis was gone once again. 

“We still need to move his body if...” Gladio said holding his hand out for Prompto to grab it.

Prompto pulled himself up. 

The rest was the blur and a miracle. When they reached Noctis he was alive! He was barley holding on, with the father of sword pierced in him. 

“He’s breathing!” Ignis cried out in relieved. 

Prompto remembered seeing Noctis so lifeless, yet he was thankful he had survived. He wasn’t suppose to, but he did.

****

A month later, Noctis was recovering from the battle. While the rest of citizens and kingsglaives helped restore the city. The citadel was see better days already. Prompto barley got to see Noctis. He was there though as much as he could be by his side helping and what not. He saw how tired the King looked. He hadn’t had the chance to even ask how was he really feeling. He knew before, Noctis really didn’t want this, but seeing him change and speak made him think differently.  
Maybe Noct was okay now, just tired.

Prompto was getting ready to head toward his room for bed. He was staying at the citadel along with Gladio and Ignis, as well to help guard with Noctis. Prompto stayed mainly on guard and helping with whatever.  
Prompto decided to check on Noctis. He walked toward his room and knocked lightly; a friendly knock. 

“Come in.” Noctis called out in a bore tone.

Prompto turned the door knob, he stepped inside to see Noctis sitting near the fireplace holding a glass. Was he drinking? Prompto wondered. He was still in his pinstripe suit. Noctis’ bed caught his attention it was huge with a drape of black curtains. The King’s room was huge. 

“Come sit with me Prompto.” Noctis motioned with his free hand as he took another sip out of the shot glass. 

“Didn’t know you liked to drink...” Prompto shyly made his way over sitting down.

“Ah, it helps take the edge off when I’m feeling like this.” Noctis glanced up at Prompto, as some strands of hair fell in front of his face. 

“Want some?” Noctis offered grabbing the whiskey bottle. 

“Nah, I’m good. Do you remember when we snuck and drunk some of Gladio’s once? It was awful and hilarious.” Prompto chuckled trying not to stare at Noctis admiring him so much. The way the fire light glisten on Noct’s face had Prompto’s heart skipping beats. He looked so beautiful to him. 

Noctis laughed and sat his glass down pouring more. 

“I do, I didn’t know if you could walk or not, yet along talk.” Noctis teased. 

Prompto blushed and laughed. 

“Yep and you were knock out for the night.” Prompto did remember something though from that night. Noctis had told him drunk that without Prompto he would be fucked. Then he had fallen asleep laying on the blonde. Prompto had tried not to put much thought into it, he couldn’t help himself. 

Prompto sighed. 

“I miss those days.” Noctis confessed sitting his glass down his speech was slurred a little.

Prompto wondered if he was drunk. 

“Noct are you...ya know okay?” Prompto asked with such a tender look in his violet- blue eyes.

Noctis sighed running his hand through his hair which trembled. Prompto’s eyes watched the King’s movement.

“I guess, I mean I’m doing this and not sure how in the hell my dad did it. Without my mom—-“ Noctis’ voice was shaky. 

Noctis was lonely and tired. 

“He was strong Noct, so are you.” Prompto encouraged.

“I don’t think I was suppose to live that day...I saw him, Prompto a-and Luna...then we destroyed Ardyn and everything went black“  
Prompto’s heart quicken, he was surprised that Noctis was willingly to open up some.

“Maybe, but you’re here. We need you Noct and apparently the gods aren’t done with you.” Prompto said softly.

“Yeah guess so, just as long no more of that shit.” Noctis shook his head gently. He stared into Prompto’s eyes. 

Prompto blushed, it was a good thing the fire light was shining. Maybe it wasn’t a good thing after all because if it wasn’t shining so bright, they both would’ve saw they were both blushing. 

“Yep no more. I think you need to get some rest...”Prompto suggested standing up. Noctis acted like he wanted to say something, so did Prompto. They both held back. 

“Suppose, it was nice chatting like this. We should do it more.” Noctis rubbed the back of his neck standing up slowly. 

“We should I miss hanging out. Goodnight Noct.” Prompto smiled.

“ How about tomorrow night?” Noctis asked loosen up his shirt collar.

“I’d like that, hang out here?” Prompto asked.

“Yeah sounds good I’ll try sneak some snacks from the kitchen too.” Noctis grinned.

“Goodnight Prom.” Noctis added as Prompto smiled giving a thumbs up.  
Prompto shut the door behind him and leaned against the door placing his hand on his chest. He felt there was more to be discussed, would he be able to tell Noctis tomorrow night?


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Prompto tried staying busy as possible. His mind kept lingering to the thought of him telling Noctis. He was gonna do it tonight, he had to. What if there wasn’t a tomorrow? Then Noctis would never know that someone loved him the way Prompto did. Even if he rejected Prompto’s confession. Prompto would feel some type of relief along with a heart break that would take time, but at least Noctis would know finally that Prompto loved him. There was no turning back. Prompto prepped talked himself through this. There had to be another reason Noctis lived. 

Prompto took a deep breath as he turned the corner of the wing where Noctis’ room was. His heart was pounding heavily in his chest. His palms felt sweaty. This was it. He knocked on Noctis’ door. 

“Come in!” Noctis called out. 

Prompto swallowed hard turning the door knob entering his room. He saw a tray with snacks chips, pastries, and soda. It brought back flash backs at Noct’s old apartment. 

“Didn’t think you were coming .” Noctis teased sipping on a soda. He toss down his paper on the small desk. 

“Pfft you think I’d stand up my best friend? Never!” Prompto chuckled nervously and sat down beside him grabbing some chips. Noctis’ eyes lingered watching the blonde.

“So maybe we can play King’s Knight?” Noctis asked pulling out his phone.

“Heck yeah!” Prompto beamed pulling his phone out, then he remembered he had to tell Noctis. 

They played Kings Knight for awhile laughing and trash talking each other. 

“Still can’t beat my score!” Prompto bragged. 

“Bullshit in your dreams.” Noctis laughed. 

Prompto’s smile faded, he nervously looked at his screen. 

“Alright what is it Prompto?” Noctis asked. How was it he always knew when Prompto’s anxiety started up. 

Prompto took a deep breath. 

“N-Noct...there’s something that I’ve been meaning to tell you for a long time and when you were gone...I-I....” Prompto mumbled around. 

Noctis was interested in what Prompto had to say. He pressed his lips together in a straight line, furrowing his brows. Noctis’ heart began hammering in his chest.

“Okay then just tell me?” Noctis encouraged.

“Please...don’t look at me any different...I-I don’t want to make this awkward, but it’s gonna so...I’m in love with you...” Prompto’s last words echoed in the room. Noctis’ breath hitched. He let out a loud sigh it was a relieved sigh. Prompto glanced up trying to read Noctis.

“That’s it?” Noctis blurted. 

“Uh huh...I’ve tried many times to not...I’m sorry Noct...it’s just....”Prompto was trying to talk.

“You’re special?” Noctis finished the sentence. Prompto blinked confused. 

“Yeah I get it, I don’t know why we didn’t do this sooner like ten years ago or earlier in high school.” Noctis rubbed the back of his neck. He stood up from his chair and walked over to Prompto. He was kneeling down, why was the King kneeling before Prompto? 

Noctis took Prompto’s hand. Prompto let out a surprise gasp, as he felt the spark shoot through his body. He blushed heavily. 

“Prom...I’ve loved you for a long time too never stopped. I just was a coward to tell you...I’m glad you finally said it. I’ve been wanting to, especially since I made it back—but...” Noctis smiled standing up pulling Prompto out of his chair.

Prompto’s heart was skipping beats, he bashfully looking at the King. He was so breath taking in his eyes. 

“T-This has to be a dream...” Prompto whispered.

“It’s not and come here.” Noctis pulled Prompto into a warm gentle hug. Prompto couldn’t help but, let the tears rolls down his cheek. He was happy, relieved, and in love with his best friend.   
Prompto wrapped his arms around Noctis’ neck. 

“I’ve wanted to tell you so bad at times Noct, I just was afraid...” Prompto snuggled into Noctis’ shoulder. 

“Same here, just having you by my side though was enough til now. I need you Prompto.” Noctis’ voice trembled. He pressed his stubbled beard to Prompto’s cheek giving him a kiss. Prompto pressed his slender body to Noctis’.

“I-I need you too.” Prompto breathed heavily. He moved back just enough to see Noctis. 

“Promise? We’ll do this together?” Noctis asked.

“I promise.” Prompto crashed his lips against Noctis’. The promise was set, they were going to change history and be together as long as they could. 

“Ever at your side.” Prompto said against the King’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy this, mostly everything happened like in the game except Noctis lives here and I’m writing their alternative ending.


End file.
